Vapmires Gone Wild
by hikari4luv
Summary: Luna was just a test subject. That was all she knew; it was her life. But once she is freed from such an existence, what is she to do? Luna  oc  x Vlad. Later hints of Luna oc xDorian.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Love Me Some Emo Kid!

Luna peeked around the corner to watch Vlad and Henry. Due to her atrocious ninja skills, Otis, who was in another room, could see what she was doing. Nelly could only stare at Luna like she was on crack. It was a possibility since she was never told not to do drugs.

Anyways, Otis started to laugh, thus Henry turned to see what the matter was and saw Luna hiding behind a fake tree. But Luna didn't give up! Well, she didn't know she was the one being laughed at by everyone but Vlad, who was too caught-up in his video game.

Slowly, Luna crept up from behind the plant, to the couch, and stopped by crouching behind the been-bag that Vlad was sitting in. Vlad still had no idea what was going on.

Luna waited for him to get to what he once said was a "save point". She had been given a HUGE lecture from him about waiting for those before she "bothered" him. After the screen went back to the game, she pounced.

The been-bag flipped over the top of them. Vlad's back was on the ground because of Luna, who was hovering over him. He slightly glared at her. She mentally squealed at how cute it was and pressed her lips against his.

She felt weird around Vlad. According to Otis's books, it was love. Who did she love? According to people at school, and on the internet, an emo kid. So what did Luna do?

She pressed her lips against his rapidly, not waiting for a response. It wasn't dirty, but cute. Her time in captivity also granted her innocence a longer life. Anyways, back to here and now.

Vlad's face was a burning red and the fact that this was a pleasant surprise didn't help. He didn't get time to react because as soon as he was ready to, Luna sat back up, causing the bean-bag to fall from her back. Her face glowed with a warm, but not red, blush.

Luna stared a Vlad for a moment longer before making her decree.

"Vlad, I love me an emo kid!"

Cue a quick kiss to his nose followed by a grin, "who just so happens to be you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Birds and the… birds?

Right about now everyone was getting tired of Luna being so innocent. For someone who is 14 not to have a clue about sex was unbelievable.

Even though Nelly should be the one to explain things too Luna, she was just too busy at work. The alternative: Otis and Vlad flipped a coin. Why no Henry? He isn't the brightest one and definitely could confuse Luna. Anyways, Otis had called heads and Vlad had called tails. Since it landed on heads, Vlad had lost, thus granting him the duty of giving Luna "the talk".

Vlad, after many days of preparation, was finally ready. He walked into the room Nelly had given to Luna for the time being.

"Luna, we need to talk," he said in a dry tone.

"Huh? Vlad?" she questioned from the bed that she was sitting on. Her eyes brightened and she ran up to hug him. "Vlad, I'm so sorry I ate your cookies! They were staring into my soul!"

He just patted her head and told her it was alright.

Her innocence would stay for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bees Do WHAT to the Birds?

Luna and Vlad sat in the living room watching TV. It was awkward to him, but she could care less. Well, it did kind of suck for Vlad. He was stuck watching shows for 10 year olds when he had to baby sit Luna.

During a commercial there was a 'sensual' moment. Before Vlad could reach for the remote, Luna had pointed to the TV and asked, "What are they doing? It's like wrestling but they're making weird noises." Vlad could only hate condom commercials for a long time after that.

"They're having sex," he answered after exhaling a long breath.

"What's that?" She asked while turning to face him. It was now or never.

"That's how they make babies," he answered. Somehow this was so much easier played out in his head.

"Why do people make such a big deal about it? I heard Henry say it was supposed to be 'fun'."

Vlad's note to self: kill Henry!

"I don't know. I haven't done anything like that." He answered. It was a shame that he'd never really kissed a girl, excluding Nelly and his mother because they were family and Luna because he didn't have a choice. Too bad he waited for Meredith since she moved.

"Then let's do it!" She responded without missing a beat. Vlad's face reddened instantly.

"No! You only do that with people you love."

"But I love you~!" she sang before she kissed his cheek.

Extended ending!

Luna tortured Vlad until everyone came home and during every commercial. How so?

Every time a commercial break came around, she would copy the noises the woman on the weird commercial made.

At the end of the day, Vlad couldn't have made is face any redder if he hung up-side-down the entire time.


End file.
